


[Podfic] Flood of Water

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sevenfists' fic "Flood of Water."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Fanfic cliche #37: Character X turns into a woman! Uh, this is not a comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Flood of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flood of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10940) by sevenfists. 



**Title:** [Flood of Water](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/83527.html)  
 **Author:** sevenfists  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Fanfic cliche #37: Character X turns into a woman! Uh, this is not a comedy.

**File Length:** 1:03:14  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3 and m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/flood-of-water). (You can access non-archive download links by visiting one of the LJ posts.)

To listen to a streaming version of this fic, [click here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Flood%20of%20Water%20mp3.mp3) or visit one of the LJ posts!

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/905751.html), [motelwincest](http://motelwincest.livejournal.com/83057.html)


End file.
